Destiny Calls
by shootingstarsonmars
Summary: I'm awful at summaries. A Merlin story set after Series 1. I own nothing apart from the character of Flavia. There's a bit of Arthur/Gwen in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Calls – Chapter 1

A girl walks up the sloping green hills towards Camelot, the residence of the future King Arthur. However, Arthur is still just a boy, on the cusp of adulthood, and for the past year the boy Merlin, whose task it is to father a legend, has helped Arthur countless times out of trouble.

I am the Great Dragon and it is my duty to recall this tale. The last year at Camelot has been very eventful for Merlin, the young sorcerer, whose destiny it is to bring the future King Arthur to greatness. Little did he know his story is only just beginning…

~~~From the pen of Flavia~~~

Healed of a broken heart 

The first year of my life in was so eventful. A whirlwind; so different from my old village life. I've seen so much. So many amazing things. I've met people I'd never dreamt of meeting (and enemies for that matter). Fell in love twice. Seen mythical creatures that I would never dare to imagine. Met people who will influence the history of Camelot and bring it to greatness...

Out of love

The first time I fell in love lasted probably for the shortest time in the history of the Earth. I had just entered the mythical city of Camelot. It would just look like your average town if you were just passing – Market Day. Rows and rows of wooden stalls selling a variety of home grown and exotic products. Fruit and vegetables from around Camelot and nearby villages, exotic coloured cloth and clothes from North Africa, animals for sale, food from Italia, Greece, Africa. All in the shadow of the legendary Camelot castle. And finally, the weekly 'entertainment' – the stocks.

Most weeks the stocks were used to give the townspeople fun by allowing them to throw rotten vegetables at well deserving criminals before they were taken off to be executed or some other equally gruesome fate.

That day however, there was a boy in the stocks, who looked as innocent as a newborn baby. He had dark brown hair and the most perfect and striking blue eyes. The stocks are always overseen by one of the prestigious Knights of Camelot; that day the privilege had fallen to a tall blonde haired youth. I was bewitched (excuse the pun) and could not believe my luck when he smiled and beckoned for me to come over. 'Must act normal' I thought as I went over.

"Hi", I said, to the tall blonde haired boy, "Who is he? What's he in there for?" I asked, pointing to the poor dark haired boy trapped in the stocks. The blonde haired boy introduced himself as Arthur – a fairly common name in these times, I was none the wiser. "He's my servant. He's an idiot" Arthur said mockingly. "I asked him to cover for me to my father and whenever he does he always ends up in the stocks", he replied before laughing. He then handed me a tomato enquiring "Want a go?" pointing at Merlin.

That was the moment I fell out of love. Torture some poor boy who had done such a noble thing? I don't think so. After hearing Arthur's account of how Merlin got in the stocks, I thought he should be put in his place. "No thanks," I said, "if he's only in there because of you _you're _the one who should be in the stocks not him!" "She's got a point you know" Merlin replied weakly. "Shut up Merlin" Arthur retorted whilst throwing another tomato. It found it's target. "OW!" Merlin cried.

Arthur turned back to me. "Really?" he asked, shocked that I had stood up for Merlin. "Do you know who you are talking to?" "Hmm, some prat who thinks he's above everyone else and always gets his friend into unnecessary trouble?" I retorted. "Haha. No." Arthur said, "You've made a big mistake."

"Have I?" I replied sarcastically, "_Who do you think you are, the King?" _"No," he hissed, "I'm his son, Arthur". He threw me on the floor signalling to his guards, commanding: "Get her in the stocks".


	2. 2 The Two Idiots

The Two Idiots

There were now two stocks erected in the town square. Merlin was in the left and I was now trapped in the right. "This is just great," I sighed, "I've just arrived here and I'm already in trouble." Merlin again laughed. "Just like me when I first came here then" he smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Merlin" he said introducing himself. "I'm Gwendoloena," I replied shaking his hand, but I prefer Flavia, I hate my first name" I said. "Is what Arthur said true? You cover for that twit?" Merlin again laughed. "No wonder! Sorry," he apologised, I've already got a friend called Gwen anyway so calling you by your middle name avoids the confusion, right?" "Right" I agreed. "And yes, I do cover for Arthur since you asked", Merlin said, "Stupid, right?" he laughed. I reflected on how Arthur had treated me a few minutes ago and who he said he was. "More like brave," I replied, "How many times have you been in here then?" I enquired, remembering what Arthur had just said. "Err, 6 times and then I lost count!" Merlin laughed.

"S-" Merlin started to say, but Arthur stepped in, "Hey you two! Stop the chat!" he shouted, before throwing two tomatoes, which hit us: the starting gun of this insane torture. "Hey!" Merlin and I said, feeling the impact of the throw. Arthur, on the other hand, ignored us; signalling to the nearby crowd: "Three, Two, One, FIRE!" ,sending rotten vegetables flying towards us. The spectacle, for them, had begun. "I'd forgotten how much fun this is!" Merlin said sarcastically as food came soaring towards us.


	3. 3 In Love

In Love

After cleaning up as best I could using the nearby fountain I set off in search of my accommodation. My mother had told me I would be staying at her step brother, Gaius' who was also Court Physican to King Uther.

I found the dark, dingy shop and went inside. The boy I had met earlier was standing behind the counter arranging various jars containing different potions and concoctions onto the shelf behind him. As I went inside he dropped a clay jar. The pieces shattered on the floor, so I rushed over.

"Here let me help" I said hurrying around the counter. "Thanks" he replied, grateful for the help. I went back to the other side of the counter. Merlin took out a broom and swept the pile of broken clay out into the alleyway. When he returned, he smiled and said, "Hi again. Got yourself cleaned up then?" "Yes, thank God for the town fountain!" I said in reply. Merlin laughed. "I'm looking for Gaius" I enquired, wondering if I had come to the right place. "Oh," Merlin said, looking crestfallen, "you've just missed him; he should be back any min-"

An old man with shoulder length white hair strode in carrying boxes. He slammed the boxes down on the counter and turned to Merlin saying: "Merlin! What ARE you doing?," he shouted, "we've got a guest arriving on Wednesday! I TOLD you to tidy-"

Merlin interrupted him by coughing, and pointing at me. "Ah! Flavia! But you weren't supposed to be arriving 'til Wednesday!?!" Gaius said, obviously confused. Merlin and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "It is Wednesday!" we said simultaneously. "It is?" Gaius replied (still obviously confused) "Well that's alright then. Looks like you two have already got acquainted after what I heard at the castle. Can you two ever keep out of trouble?" "No," we both said smiling. "I'm not surprised" Gaius mused. He turned to me "Afraid I've only got one spare room, you don't mind sharing with Merlin do you?" he said, without waiting for an answer. "Merlin, help her set up her bed, I've forgotten the flour…" Gaius hurried out leaving Merlin and I standing there.

Merlin walked over to the nearby candle near his bed and said: 'Forbunun Eepilek': The candle's wick lit. I didn't notice then. I sighed and said 'Vaki iend'. My pillow zoomed towards my bed and dropped on it. Then Merlin came over. "What was that?" "What?" I replied innocently, praying that he hadn't seen me. Merlin just said: "Right, I know you've got a secret so tell me and I'll tell you mine" before shutting the door.


	4. 4 Keep the Magic Secret

Keep the Magic Secret

"Go on," Merlin said, "I won't tell anyone." Is he trustworthy I wonder…I thought. I checked just to be sure: "Not even Gaius?" I asked. "Not even Gaius" he replied. Yes I thought: Merlin, unlike Arthur, can be trusted. "Well," I said, "I've been able to do it ever since I can remember. I can do magic: 'Forbunun eepirlek'."

Fire appeared in my palm as I sat down on the bed. I closed it and the flames extinguished. Merlin's face was a picture of happiness as he sat down. "This is brilliant! Finally, someone else! I can too; just you as well!= 'Vaki iend!" he said excitedly. The table shot towards us without warning. "Watch out!" I said ducking. "Oops!" he said sheepishly. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one!" I said. "In my village all the sorcerers had to learn out of dusty old books!" Merlin leapt up, removed a floorboard and brought out a thick, dusty tome, which obviously, by the look of it, hadn't been used in some time. "This one?" he said. I stared at the dusty brown cover amazed. "Yes!" I said, excitedly flicking through. "Gaius gave it to me when I first came here," Merlin continued, "It's helped me out a hell of a lot…" Merlin paused, drifting off into memories...


	5. 5 Morgana's Problem

Morgana's Problem

"We now travel towards Camelot castle, home at present to King Uther Pendragon, Prince Arthur Pendragon and Morgana le Fay. Uther and Morgana are talking about a matter of great importance…"

Merlin told me about his first eventful year in Camelot. He had seen a man being dragged out the castle. He was tried and executed by Uther, for using magic. I learned that Uther had some sort of grudge against all magic users, neither of us knew why at the time. Well, I do know now – thanks to the Doctor.

Merlin's adventures had either been involving magic-plagued Camelot or various sorcerers. Ranging from the greedy – Knight Valiant, who used magic to win a tournament and hoped (but failed) to win the hand of the Lady Morgana, the revengeful – the evil, twisted b- (sorry) Nimueh, who wanted revenge on Merlin, no idea why in the first instance and Edwin, revengeful on Uther and Gaius: - Uther sent Edwin's parents to their deaths and Gaius refused to protect the dark magic users. Finally the desperately longing – Sophia and Aulfric, who wanted to return to Avalon, and Gwen's poor deceased father – murdered (like so many innocent others) because he was seen with a sorcerer.

Another memorable event in Camelot was working for the Lady Morgana. It was her who became my best friend in Camelot (apart from the obvious) and helped me reveal my previously locked up and private feelings for Merlin.


	6. 6 Unrequited Love

Unrequited Love

Although I didn't realise until sometime later, Merlin and I were not the only ones hiding magical abilities full time from Uther. Morgana's first sign of her magical abilities was prophecy – a seer. She had been having dreams of the future which always came true. I had similar experiences when I was younger, but never had they been on the life changing scale that Morgana's were. This fact was probably why we became so close; that, and the reason we both suffered, temporarily, from unrequited love; though poor Morgana had her heart broken in the process of the person revealing his 'loving' feelings for her.

It was about a week into my new job when I first noticed. The Knights of Camelot were having their daily training session and Morgana was watching, staring longingly at one person in particular. I finished tidying her cederwood closet and went over to the balcony. "Who do you like?" I said to her. She turned round and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Arthur" She went back inside her chambers and sat down. I followed.

Morgana sighed. "Tell me" I said, concerned. "Well, I know it's wrong: he's my stepbrother for heaven's sake!" Here she paused. "But…I can't help it. I've loved him for ages. She laughed at my 'I can't believe you could love him!' face and continued:-

"I know he may seem stubborn, pig headed and annoying but deep down, inside he's completely different: caring, kind…" she trailed off.

"Does he know how you feel?" I asked, breaking her daydream. "Yes. No. I don't know. Sometimes he…he…it seems like he feels the same way, but other times, he's horrible. I think you can think of a time when". I smiled at the memory. "Exactly" I said. "I know this is crazy but, I fancied him too. When I first saw him, but for about a nanosecond: after he told me why he was there. I hate him now."

Morgana laughed. "No wonder you went off him…" She noticed me daydreaming and must have realised. She sighed and said: "Look at us, what a pair we make; both suffering from unrequited love." "Yes…" I said and sunk. "I mean, it must be really hard for you-" Morgana interrupted. "It's Merlin, isn't it? Who you like." She looked at my burning cheeks and smiled. "You know, you don't need to hide your feelings, Flavia! And anyway, I think your unrequited love may be breaking". I stared not believing her. She continued: "Remember when he first introduced us earlier?" I nodded as Morgana continued: "You were shocked weren't you? That I was there to meet you." Here I rediscovered my voice. "Yes. I thought that there would be a servant or something who would take me to you"

She smiled. "I prefer to meet my maidservants in person; since they normally become such good friends." She smiled and continued: "Well, when you hesitated Merlin looked worried, and when you recovered, he smiled. I think he may have feelings for you too, but is too scared to tell you" "Just like me" I said, glad I'd got it all off my chest. "Glad to help" Morgana had said, "And likewise regarding Arthur. You're so lucky to have someone like Merlin". She looked outside to the now pitch black night. The knights were gone; obviously they had finished their training. Morgana sighed again, probably she wanted to meet Arthur after training.

Time had flown. "Shouldn't you be getting back by now?" Morgana said, "I've known Gaius all my life and I've come to learn the hard way that Gaius can't tolerate lateness!" I laughed, thanked her and left. 


	7. 7 Queen Guinevere

Queen Guinevere

Morgana was one out of the two people who knew about how I felt (Gaius doesn't count) before Merlin stopped being "scared". The other was Gwen - Known to most people as Guinevere and later, Queen Guinevere; wife of the great King Arthur.

We talked the day they returned. Merlin and I were just about to set off to work when Gaius told us that "Arthur and Gwen went to see you at the castle. They've returned". We ran to the castle as fast as our legs can carry us.

Arthur's servants were acting busy, taking Arthur and Gwen's belongings to the castle and; I had wrongly presumed Gwen and her late father's house. When they saw us they both burst into greeting. Then Arthur took over = "Is this Flavia?" (Merlin nodded.) "Are you together?"

I never hated him more in my life than that moment. If events had turned out differently I swear I would have throttled him.

But luckily we both said "What? No!" I was so glad. It would have been so embarrassing if I had stupidly slipped out with 'yes' or something similar and… it turned out that Morgana and I were both in the same rocking boat – both suffering from our heartbreaking unrequited love.

Luckily, that never happened and Merlin and Arthur split off together with Arthur saying: "so…how's everything been while I've been away…?" Leaving Gwen and I standing there.

Gwen smiled and said "So how long have you been in Camelot for, Flavia?" "Where are you staying?" she enquired. "Well, I've been in Camelot for about a month now. My mother's related to Gaius, so I'm staying there for the time being" I replied. "Right…" said Gwen, "Hang on a minute. Gaius only has one spare room, Are you sharing with Merlin?" "Yes". Then I realised what I just had said. I felt my cheeks burning. "Only in the same room! I've got my own bed!" I said, covering quickly. "You like him don't you?" Gwen said. "Who Merlin?" I asked, "No!" Gwen smiled knowingly. "You do" she said "I can see that you do. You're just like me when I first met Merlin. I liked him for ages. It turned out he didn't feel the same way, so I moved on. Weeks later Arthur came along. Things got better."

She paused before continuing: "Now you on the other hand. I can see Merlin likes you. It's the way he acts around you. And you get on so well too. I know he'll come clean soon" We lapsed into silence, each to their own thoughts. Merlin and Arthur walked back. Gwen ended our conversation by telling me about the upcoming castle ball that Saturday. We said our goodbyes and she and Arthur left.


	8. 8A New Era?

A new era?

The ball that Gwen had invited us to was probably the most important event in the history of Camelot.

Merlin and I were just talking and laughing when Arthur made an announcement that changed our lives and the history of Camelot forever. "Attention everyone!" Arthur shouted, banging a spoon on his goblet; "I have an announcement to make."

Hush fell over the room. Arthur signalled for Gwen to come over and she did so. "As you all know my father, Uther, is in poor health, which is why he can't attend tonight" Arthur continued: "Last night, he advised me to take over ruling the kingdom, temporarily, until he recovers – as he is too ill to do so at present."

He paused turning to Gwen, who was wearing a royal purple gown, a huge change from her normal attire. He went on to say that he and Gwen were getting married, and the details of the event.

"TRAITOR!" I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs when he had finished. He had been playing an evil game. Stringing Morgana along like that for most of her life – since she was 12 she told me! While ever since Gwen's letter to Merlin got sent to Arthur by mistake… Merlin had obviously got similar thoughts running through his head – he ran out of the room.

Boy, Morgana I thought you are so lucky not to be here. She had told me yesterday she wasn't coming tonight. I didn't blame her, since I had told her my suspicions after she had told me more or less the same.

I looked back to Arthur and Gwen. Gwen had a look of concern on her face, but Arthur had failed to notice that his servant had just run out of the room. I locked eyes with Gwen, hoping that she would understand that I was the only one who had the power to slip away unnoticed and get Merlin back. She saw me, gave me the tiniest of nods and I ran after Merlin, hoping and praying that he hadn't gone too far.


	9. 9 Confessions

Confessions

My thoughts were correct. Merlin was sitting on the castle step, obviously upset. I went over to him, sat down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned. "It's that prat Arthur! He's ruined everything!" Merlin shouted. "First, he threatened Lancelot and drove him away that show Arthur staged just there is the proof, and now he's getting married to Gwen. He'll change her completely!" He stared ahead upset. "Merlin! Merlin!," I shouted, trying to bring him back to reality, "don't worry about him! Gwen will be fine. I'll kill him if she's not." Here I paused, as Merlin had looked up, now smiling. "And anyway, you've always got me, I'm not going to run away from you" I said reassuringly. "I know you won't" he said and kissed me quickly on the lips.

I was too shocked to respond. "What was that for?" I said. "Everything" Merlin said smiling. "Err; shouldn't we be getting back to the party?" I said, scared that Arthur would use his new found power to murder us. ` "Yes I suppose we'd better" Merlin agreed and we ran back.


	10. 10 The Unsent Letter

The unsent letter

I wrote him a letter, Morgana suggested I should, which I never gave. I didn't need to. But I'll tell that story after:

Dear Merlin,

I've been thinking. I can't stop. About that day. It had been such a normal day. 'Each to their own thoughts' as Gaius always says.

Then Arthur and Gwen returned and Gwen came in and broke mine apart to everyone – well, Arthur and Morgana. But not you. I don't think you know; unless… Arthur! That must have been what he took you to the side for. That I didn't hear. That you never told me about.

Gwen said…she said that she can see you like me, yes that happens to everyone. It's called friendship. "It's the way he acts around you, and you get on so well too. I know he'll come clean soon" Could it be true? Could she have just seen how I feel and said it just to make me feel better? Am I that obvious?

Gwen. I can exactly why she fell for you _and_ Arthur to tell you the truth. I mean come on. If it were all about looks Arthur would win hands down, but I don't care about that, well, the small fact of what he did (the stocks) put me off him forever.

Anyway, Arthur's got only one good trait – he cares about his people, but apart from that he's an arrogant and insensitive little..."ass" as you put it.

You on the other hand, you care about everyone, you're happy to help anyone in trouble no matter if your life may be in danger. You have so much faith in Arthur, I don't know why: he treats you awfully and why you let him, I'll probably never know.

I just wish Gwen was right. I...I just don't want to say anything to you. I don't want to say anything to you. But...Merlin, I love you.


	11. 11 New Beginnings

New Beginnings 

So there you have it. The reason I never sent the letter was after what happened the evening after Merlin's reveal. I was sitting outside Gaius' house when I saw it: the smoke, the flames. I saw a house in the middle of it all, alight, smoke curling from the roof. I stared ahead lost in thought; wondering how it could have happened.

Merlin came out holding a candle, saw me wiping tears away and sat down. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Look," I said, "that's my village." "No," he said shocked, "No." "I'm probably the only one left. How did it happen?" I wondered, "My home, my family, gone." We both looked up as it started to rain and smiled. Fitting tears of God as hundreds of his people were wiped out by the evils of humanity. "Look," Merlin said as he turned to face me, I've been in your position so I can't console you as much as I'd like to but listen…" He took my face in his hands. "Camelot, Gaius, me, we're you're family now". We're you're family now". He paused and continued: "And...I was thinking...there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again. He kissed me and I kissed him back and all my troubles just melted away.

The next day Gaius came in to young warlocks' room. "Flavia, I've got-" He saw them sleeping and smiled. "Never mind" he said closing the door quietly.


	12. 12 Survivors

Survivors

Merlin and I must have woken late the next morning judging by Gaius' comment. "So you're finally up. Have fun last night?" "WHAT???" shouted Merlin and I, outraged. Gaius, however, didn't continue. "Never mind. Flavia, I got a message for you earlier. There's a girl and a boy at the castle gates. They say they're from your village, survived the fire". "There's survivors?" I said astounded. "Let's go!" said Merlin, and we ran out of the door eager for news.

When we got to the castle gates I burst into a huge smile. My childhood friends, Lynette and Gawain had survived the village fire. Lynette had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Gawain had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Lynette! Gawain! You survived! How did the fire happen? How did you get out?" I asked desperate for information. "We were both lucky. We weren't in the village when the fire started" Lynette said. "We came back to find the village in cinders" Gawain continued. "So, are you two staying in Camelot?" I asked hoping that I'd feel a bit closer to home now it had been taken from us. "No. We're relocating to Nottingham. We'll definitely come and visit though" Lynette replied. "Brilliant" Merlin and I said happy at the prospect. Lynette and Gawain then left beginning their long journey towards Nottingham.

The Great Dragon

"Merlin..." I said as we were walking back up to the castle. "Yes?" he asked. "I was just thinking...about what Lancelot said: The Holy Grail maybe-" "We could activate it?" Merlin interrupted, smiling and taking my hand. "Exactly" I said, glad that we were on the same page, "Do you think we could do it without anyone knowing? You know what with Uther and his stupid rule..." "I doubt it" Merlin said. Here I laughed. "Oh, come on! You cured him when he was at death's door with magic! What was it that Gaius said: "If there was ever a time to use your talents, it's now". Isn't this another one of those times?" I asked trying to convince him. Merlin sighed, convinced. "I suppose so. Bet I'll just end up in the stocks-" "Again!" we chorused. "And anyway, if you go in the stocks I'll be going right in with you!" I said smiling. "True," said Merlin convinced "Fine. Let's do it. But I've just got to check first. Remember the legend about the Great Dragon-" "Being chained up down there" I finished. "Yes, well it's real" "You're joking!" I said astounded. "Come on, I'll show you" Merlin said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

The Great Dragon flew up to us as we entered. "Greetings, young warlocks, your destinies are catching up with you" it said in greeting. Merlin and I exchanged glances wondering what on earth it was talking about. "We need to know something" Merlin began. "Go on" the Dragon said prompting him. "Well, Lancelot brought back a cup. It can only be activated by magic and we were wondering if-" "You two could activate it with magic." said the Dragon, cutting Merlin off sharply. "Risky business the Holy Grail, not the most agreeable of magical items. But remember young warlocks; beware of betrayal from one most close to you..." At this the dragon flapped its giant wings and flew off into one of the higher alcoves of its prison. "WHY!" I threw Merlin a questionable look. "He always does that. Flies off when I'm still talking or confused." "Always talks in riddles too I suppose. So did the Dragon mean we could activate the cup?" I wondered. "I think so; suppose he would have been angrier if we couldn't. That's what happened with Mordred. Maybe it's part of my so called 'destiny'." Merlin said. "Yes. I was wondering what is your supposed destiny?" I asked. "Help Arthur I suppose" "That plainly?" I said not believing what I was hearing. "No in one of his stupid riddles. I probably have to help Arthur when he's King. He certainly doesn't need help now." Merlin said angrily. "So when are we going to activate this Holy Grail?" I asked. "As soon as possible I think. What do you think he meant by 'risky business the Holy Grail'?" Merlin wondered. "Well the Holy Grail is a cup, just so you know..." I teased. "Ha-ha" Merlin said not impressed. "But apart from that I haven't got a clue. Why don't we try Gaius' 'magic library'!" I said sarcastically. "Good plan" Merlin agreed "He must have a book on every subject known to man. Speaking of which we should be getting back" "Definitely. He'll go mental. Look at the time!" I said in horror, pointing to the nearby sundial. "11pm? Quick he's going to kill us!" Merlin said, grabbing my hand as we ran home.


End file.
